


The Hunt

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Based on Tommy stream when he ran away and literally decided to be a fucking raccoon, Big Brother Techno, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Manipulation, Haha angst go brrrrrr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Other, Protective Technoblade, Technosmart, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), all relationships here are STRICTLY platonic, also, especially when they are an Arnachist, give it to me, i bathe in it, i beg, i cant believe this boy smh, i just keep shitting out fics like this, i take joy in yalls pain and agony and anguish and suffering, im back at it with another one, no one can stop me, platonic forhead kisses, someone please stop me, we love a protective big brother, your pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: After a surprising visit from Dream, Techno began suspecting the green man
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 97
Kudos: 996





	1. Chapter 1

His day was going so great. So so great. 

He was out here, just collecting scutes from his turtles and hoping Toby would get a little bit smarter and stop bashing his head against the grass block, and he was out checking his bees, collecting their honey and making more honey blocks. 

His day was going so great. Just spending some quality time with himself and enjoying his time in retirement. 

That was, until Dream came. 

The masked man didn't even greet him, didn't even wave or say hello. He just stomped up to Technoblade, who was collecting more scutes halfway. 

"Where is he?" The green clad man asked when he was near the hybrid enough, crossing his arms as he stuck a hip to the side. Even with the mask, Techno could feel the anger and frustration of his green friend. 

"Heh?" Was all the pink haired man could say. His entire lower half was in the water with his rolled up sleeves as his hands were halfway on collecting more scutes, looking at Dream in confusion. 

Who the hell is this he that the other was so frustrated about? Techno has not seen anyone except for Philza, and the half hog was sure that that was not the person the masked man was referring to. 

"Tommy. Where is he?" Dream asked again, this time a little bit more irritated and Techno stood up from his position, not because his back was starting to hurt, but because the position was very awkward. 

"Tommy?" The hog raised his brow further "isn't he in his place or something? Don't you like, cyberbully him everyday?" 

Okay, now, Techno knows that he and Tommy are not on good terms right now, considering Techno summoned like two withers to further destroy the already ruined country, so that's on him. But Tommy literally made a new government right in front of the hybrid, who had been telling people he hated the government from the start, so that's on Tommy. 

So needless to say, they both betrayed each other. 

And when the younger was exiled, the pink haired hybrid did visit him once, to mock and laugh at his misery, but it's still a visit, so that counts. 

But, at the end of the day, hate each other or not. Techno and Tommy are still brothers, and when Wilbur died, Techno swore to himself that something like that won't happen again, to protect his family, in Techno's way or protecting. 

And kind of being honest here, the pink haired hybrid didn't really mind that Tommy exiled place was pretty close to the older, easy for him to check on the younger, even though he never done that. 

He also knew that the masked man visits the teen everyday, making him drop his armour and weapons and then blowing them up, and then go on their day like nothing happen. 

And if the hybrid felt a little bit of anger in that, no one needs to know. 

So, for Dream to come stomping to him, asking where Tommy was, sparked some suspicions in the hybrids mind. 

"I don't know" The green man said, shrugging casually "he ran off" 

Okay, Techno is definitely suspicious of the masked man now. 

Tommy had never once left the place he was exiled in, he even built a tent to stay and some more stuff that came into the blondes mind, and from what he gathered from Phil, Dream accompanies him and they hang out and do stuff that Techno could care less about. 

Never once did Tommy tried to escape. 

And for him to suddenly run away now? When he had been in exiled for so long? Don't know man, looks kinda suspicious if you ask Techno. 

"And what was the reason he decided to do that after spending so long in exile?" The hybrid asked, the scutes in his hands already put in a basket for him to take home as he crossed his arms, staring up at the green clad man. 

Said green man shrugged again, and the hybrid eyes narrowed slightly "I don't know. I thought you'd know" 

Techno sighed, slouching slightly "no, I haven't seen him. But if I do, I'll let you know" He said tiredly, continuing collecting his scutes. 

Now, see, that was a lie. Techno will absolutely not tell Dream where Tommy is if he ever see the gremlin that he calls his brother. He needed to know what was going on first before deciding anything. 

_1000000 IQ! Technosmart!_

The hog almost snorted at the voices in his head, or chat as he called it and he watched Dream stared at him for a while, before sighing himself. 

"Alright. I'll see you Techno" And the half hybrid could see as the green clad man turned on his heels and started retreating at the corner of his eyes, standing up completely as narrowed his eyes at Dreams retreating future. 

He stepped out the pond with the bucket of scutes he collected, and headed back to his home. 

"Well chat, looks like we'll be on a mission to find Tommy before Dream does" He said after putting the scutes into his chest, and smiled as he heard the excited whispers of the voices in his head. 

_Big bro Techno! Big bro Techno!_

He rolled his eyes at that, scoffing but his smile seem to widen "whatever you say, chat" 

He went to his chest and put on his armour, buckling the sheath on his waist as he sharpen his sword and axe, before sheathing the sword and placing the axe on his back, pulling out his shield and strapped it on his hand, not before letting his hair fall and tying it into a braid. 

_Technofancy, Fancyblade!_

He snorted, making sure the tie was tight as he stepped out his house, taking his trident along the way with some food and a stack of gapples, his cape flowing behind him wildly. 

And as he set out into the winter biome, one thing was in his mind. 

_Don't worry Tommy, big brother Techno is coming_

___

He knew it. 

He knew something had happened and he was so glad he was right that he wanted to celebrate right now by stabbing some orphans from how right he was. 

_Technosmart_

"Thank you chat, I know" Was what he would have said but he couldn't. In fact, all he could do was stare at the scene in front of him with wide eyes with disbelief, his ear twitching. 

The place where Tommy would usually be was gone, the entire thing was gone. Like, yeah, there's still the Christmas tree, the beach party stuff and that ugly log tower, but his tent and that other building was gone, all that's left was a crater. 

What the hell happened here? 

He passed by this morning to do a quest that Dream just yesterday and the entire thing was still here. The tent, and that other building. But now, it's not even here anymore and it's only been a day. 

Well it obviously wasn't Tommy, that was for sure. The teen was reckless and loves, as he put it, to 'start stabbing shit', but Techno knows he won't be this reckless. 

He'd imagine Tommy blowing up every thing he had spend days building it up, and for what? Just to blow it all up? It just doesn't make sense. It's just not w Tommy thing to do. 

Tommy burns and explodes thing, sure, it kinda runs in the family. But the last thing he would burn and explode is his own stuff, because who the hell does that? 

_Wilbur blew up L'Manberg and he started it_

"Shut up chat, now's not really the time to say that. It's true, but not now" 

Okay so Tommy was obviously out the picture, so who could it be? Who could have blown up this entire place up and made Tommy run away. 

Think, Technoblade, think. 

Ah, of course, he should have thought bout this sooner. 

Dream

He was basically the only person to even see Tommy on a daily basis, hanging out with the boy. The green man was pretty angry that he couldn't find the other. 

God, why did it took so long? 

_Technonoob! Technodumb!_

Great, now the voices in his head is mocking him. 

He shushed the voices so he could think, one question flowing around his brain as he looked at the disaster before him. 

Why would Dream to something like this though? 

He stood there for a while, thinking, trying to wreck his brain for any possible scenario that this could happen. 

"Chat, got any ideas?" He asked the voices and they seem to also be discussing amongst themselves before they all agree on something. 

_Look around! Maybe there's clues!_

"Great idea, chat. Let's see what happened here" And so Technoblade began walking to the craters, looking around to find something. He decided to go to the other building, as the crater was bigger. 

The hybrid went around the large crater, his eyes darting around trying to look for clues before Chat began shouting in his head. 

_Look! Look! Look! Deeper crater! Deeper crater!_

"What do you mean by deeper crater, they all look the same to me" Techno said curiously, squinting his eyes as he tried scanning the crater again. 

_Technoblind! Technoblind!_

"Chat, stop making fun of me. My glasses works perfectly fine, okay? Even though I had to tape them back because it broke, it still works perfectly fine" The hybrid tried arguing but seeing no point of it since Chat wouldn't listen. 

Techno ignored them and looked at the crater once more, and that was when he saw it. There was a crater deeper than the rest, and he carefully made his way down the crater and slowly walked towards it, staring at the crater deeper than the rest. 

His eyes scan the crater as his lips formed into a straight line. Apparently it was a pretty small room, so it must've been some kind of secret base? A secret room? Whatever it was, the hybrid had a feeling it started here. 

"So Tommy had a secret room to hid things from Dream because its probably stuffs that Dream wouldn't allow but the man found it somehow? And he decided to just blow up all of Tommy's hard work?" The hybrid whispered to himself as he continue staring at the crater. 

He then sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling anger curling up to him. 

"Why can't he just, I don't know. Take whatever was in the chests and be done with it like a normal human, oh my god. Why did he have to blow the whole place up? No wonder Tommy ran away, this is insane!" He threw his arms to his side and the chat agreed, and Techno sighed again, looking to the side and seeing a tall stack of dirt building up to the very top with some stripped wood at the very top. 

"The hell is that" He asked slowly, climbing up the crater and going to the stack and just staring at it, question marks forming in his head, before shrugging and turning on his heels. 

"Eh, it's most likely another one of his ugly buildings" The hybrid said, walking and noticing how the nether portal had been broken, most likely another one of Dreams doing. 

"Okay, Chat. Looks like we need to find Tommy and ask him what the hell happened and if my theory was right then I have the privilege to make fun of all of you" 

He smiled slightly at the protest in his head, walking off to hopefully find the teen before Dream does. 

His head was hurting from how loud the voice was protesting but it was so worth it. 

\---

In a forest somewhere, quick footsteps and hushed breaths were heard in the night, a figure sprinting through the thick forest blindly, eyes darting everywhere as the figure turned to look behind it every few seconds. 

Maybe running wasn't a good idea and maybe he should have gathered and craft some weapons before running away. He was going to live by Techno, maybe not with him because he still hates the hybrid and everything he stands for, but maybe some where near him so he could steal the older stuff or something. 

But then he thought about the fact like what could happen if Techno found out, he would be in huge trouble and the man might possibly even take him back to Dream and that wouldn't be good. 

So now here he was, running away from the mobs because he literally has nothing on him except for a few pieces of berries and raw meat that he had to cook. 

He looked back to see zombies, baby zombies, skeletons firing from their stupid bows, and creepers waiting to be close enough to him to blow up and bring him along with it. He also very unfortunately came across some wandering pillagers and a witch and now he hates his life then he already had. 

He looked back, trying to see if he at least further the distance away from him and the huge pile of mobs that won't leave him alone when he tripped on a branch and fell face first into the ground. 

_Fuck my life_

He thought to himself, using his arms to try and get back up at his feet as quickly as possible, his fear returning when he heard the mobs became closer. 

The groans of the zombies

The rattling of the skeletons

The hissing of the creepers

The grunts of the pillagers

The cackling of the witch

It was all too much for Tommy. If he doesn't hurry now, his going to die in all the worst ways possible. And so with a pained groan, the teen got on his feet and started moving, way more slower than before. 

The noises the mobs were making were all too much. Even though Tommy doesn't understand mob language, he knows they are mocking him, taunting him, laughing at him from how pathetic he is. 

He just wants all of it to stop. 

He let out a shocked cry when he felt a stinging pain on his thigh and he face planted onto the ground once again, failing to get up this time as the pain was too unbearable. 

He slowly and pathetically moved until he was near a tree, laying his back as he saw his trail of blood, and the mobs moving closer and closer to him every second. 

He tried getting up, succeeding only to fall again with a whimper. But TommyInnit never gives up. 

The sounds of mobs were way closer than he would have liked as he made his way to stand up again, putting most his weight on the trunk, managing to stand a little while longer before falling down again, and the teen sighed. 

Well, this is where it all ends, huh. 

He laid his head on the trunk and closed his eyes, waiting for the mobs to come and rip him apart from the inside out, blow him apart, whatever they do. 

He doesn't care anymore. 

The mobs were right at him, sounding so loud it hurts his head but he couldn't find the urge to care and he instead accepted it. 

Until the noises stop and all he could hear were pained screeches of agony as the mobs were killed, one by one. 

And then, it was all quiet. 

Tommy didn't need to open his eyes to know that whoever saved him was now making their way towards him, stopping when they were in front of the other movements were made, a hand was gently placed on his forehead, and he leaned into the touch. 

The teen opened his eyes, and his heart dropped as the familiar smiley mask was staring right back at him, crouching to meet his gaze. 

"Tommy" Dream said, the hand moving down yo cup the younger cheek, who melt into it "where did you go? I was so worried about you" The green clad man said softly and Tommy felt like crying. 

And he did. 

The blonde boy felt the tears forming in his eyes as he burst into tears. Wordlessly, the older gently pulled Tommy to his chest, and the teen placed a hand on the older chest, fisting his hoodie. 

"Dream, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you and never hid anything from you. I'm sorry I ran away from you and-and I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you and I promise not to do that again. I promise that I would never hide anything from you and I promise to do anything that you say and I-" The younger kept rambling as he kept crying, snout rolling down his nose as he kept babbling non stop. 

Dream shushed and pulled the younger closer, not caring if his hoodie was stained by snout or tears as he gently carded his fingers through the other messy and tangled hair, the other rubbing his back comfortingly as a fond expression was plastered on his face, continue comforting the sobbing boy down. 

"Shhhh, it's okay little one. As long as you've learned your lesson and never repeat them again, everything will be alright, okay?" The masked man said softly, pushing his mask up until his mouth was visible and he felt the younger nodded, and his grin widen. 

"Also, don't run from me ever again, alright? I want to be there to protect you from the evils of this world. I'm doing this for your own good, you know. After all, I'm the only one you have left" He slowly pulled the youngers head from his hoodie to see his face, the younger nodded at the older words. 

"I won't run from you ever again" The younger whispered softly, his grip on the hoodie tightening "you're... You're all I have left" He choked on his words, another sob ready to burst through any moment now. 

Dreams grin widen as he placed a kiss on the younger forehead, a pleased smile on his lips. 

"That's right. Let's head back home now, hm?" 

And Tommy didn't protest when Dream carried him bridal style home, laying his head on the older chest as he fell into a deep sleep. 

___

Technoblade ran as fast as he can towards the source of the noise. He heard the mobs cries of anguish and instantly ran towards the noise, grunting. 

When he got there, however, all he found was a different kinds of mobs corpses in a pile, as well as the blood trail that went both ways. One was a wide trail that led to a tree, and the other one was droplets of bloods that led to the other side. 

He sheathed his sword as he crouched down and used a finger to touch the blood, feeling it in his fingers as his eyes narrowed. 

"It's recent. The blood's still fresh. Whoever blood was this was just here minutes ago" 

_Technotaste!_

"I was hoping you'd forget that, chat." The piglin mumbled before tasting the blood on his fingers, eyes widening after a while at the taste. 

He didn't know if being a piglin hybrid has anything to do with this perk but Technoblade could know whose blood is it by tasting it, as long as he got that person scent. He didn't really like doing it, but it can come in handy at times like this. 

"It's Tommy's blood" The pink haired hybrid mumbled, his eyes following the droplets of bloods until he could see it no more. 

He stared at it for a while before standing up. Looks like he was a little too late on his mission to find his younger brother first. 

Looks like Dream got to _his_ younger brother first. 

The hybrid let out a low growl that rumbled the trees that were near him, his hands balling into tight fist. 

Whatever that green man is planning on doing with Tommy, he is not going to succeed, not on Technoblade's watch. 

_Technomad_

"Indeed I am chat." Techno growled out "I'm going to find that green bastard and he's going to wish he was never born" 

_Blood for the Blood God?_

"Indeed Chat, indeed" The hybrid said, slowly following the droplets of blood as his eyes narrowed and seem to glow in the darkness menacingly, he bared his teeth and it looked way more sharper than it was before. 

"Blood for the Blood God"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many people wanting a part 2, I decided to write it. 
> 
> Also I'm very sleep deprived, it's like 7:43 am right now so sorry if I made any typos or mistake I literally can't.

The leaves on trees rustled softly, following the direction the wind blew as the moon was high in the sky, shining brightly and lighting up the night a little. 

Now, this is usually the time where mobs began crawling out of the cave to roam and hunt whoever that isn't one of them, striking fear as they chase down their prey with no mercy at all. 

But tonight, the night mobs are the one hiding, being the prey instead because as there is something far more threatening and dangerous that's roaming the night. 

Blood red eyes glowing ominously in the dark that could send even the most deadliest mobs to cower and scatter away like mice just by glancing at them, teeth frighteningly sharp with lower tusks even sharper, ready to tear into the flesh of its enemies and rip it apart, and a growl so deep and menacing it shook almost the entire forest down. 

And it goes by the name Technoblade. 

Slowly following the blood drops that belongs to his youngest brother, the hog hybrid just stared at the blood trail ahead of him and ignoring everything else around him. 

Ignoring the way that the mobs who were anyway near him quickly fleeing away like flies, even the enderman, mobs who attacked only if you stare at them long enough, teleported away as soon as they saw those blood red eyes. 

Ignoring any sounds that were surrounding him, ignoring any sudden movements around him, and even ignoring the voices in his head that were chanting 'blood for the blood god' over and over again like some broken record. 

His eyes were dead fixated on the bloody trail, gripping his trusty sword that was gleaming softly in purple as he continued slowly following the blood trail like some kind of predator, which he most likely was. 

He only stopped and tore his gaze away when there was no more blood trail, and he began scanning his surroundings, realising that he was in a whole new area as he did not recognize anything familiar with the place, and the hybrid got a pretty good idea where this was going. 

Dream plans on isolating his brother to manipulate and gaslight him further. 

It only made Techno more furious. 

How dare he. 

How _fucking_ dare he. 

He gripped his sword tighter as another low growl ripped through him, his ears picking up the panic sounds of bones, groans and hisses that filled the air a little, but like always, he ignored them and continue looking for his destination. 

The blood on Tommy had probably dried up and he had stopped bleeding or Dream had decided to heal the other up, but the hybrid doubted the second option. And since he no longer had a lead to follow, it will be a little harder to navigate his way, but it was something that the pink haired individual can handle. 

_Use Tommy scent! Tommy scent will bring you to him!_

And Techno listened, using his nose to sniff out his brother scent and being a hog hybrid, he could smell way more better than an average human could. 

He closed his eyes so he could focus on the younger scent, moving his head a little as he concentrated, the voices in his head was silent, waiting for the hybrid to pick up his brother scent. 

And he did, in fact, caught a whiff of the blonde scent, his eyes reopening and illuminating the forest in a soft red glow, pupils moving in the direction where the scent was the strongest, and he began to walk towards the direction, eyes narrowing a little. 

He was going to find Tommy, if it was the last thing he do. 

\---

It took a little navigating and turns, the trees in this specific forest was just so many that the hybrid had to slice some of the branches off as the more he walked, the more thicker the branches were and the harder it was to see, even with his eyes literally glowing and providing him some light. 

But after a little while of cutting branches and weaving his way through them, which felt like forever to the hybrid, he finally spotted a little source of light through the thickening trees, and his lips twitched a little. 

_I'm coming for you, Dream_

___

A little further away from the piglin hybrid, a house was indeed stationed there, torches placed all around the house to avoid any mobs from coming close to the house, keeping whoever was staying inside safe. 

In the house, there were currently two people. One of them, currently lying in bed and passed out, from pain and the meal that was given to him, exhaustion written clearly on their face, the dark bags under their eyes were more than enough proof. 

Their blonde hair had darken had became slightly longer, filled with branches and leaves sticking out of its hair, some dirt in it as well. 

And that wasn't even the worse part. 

Their body condition was incredibly concerning. Bones could clearly be seen through their tattered clothing that hung uselessly on their thinning and frail body. Cuts and bruises were littered almost everywhere where the skin was exposed. 

But the biggest wound on the frail boy was the arrow that had stuck through his thigh, which was thankfully taken out and being treated by the other person in the house, the mask that covered their face was pushed to the side, revealing their face which held a smirk as they treat the frail boy wounds. 

The green clad man hum a little tune to himself, wrapping the bandage on the wound and patching up the younger, feeling satisfied. 

The green man realized that blowing up Logsteshire wasn't a really good idea on his part if he was honest. He thought he would come back and see the blonde listening to him and rebuilding Logsteshire, but the little brat had decided to run away instead. 

It meant that Tommy wasn't broken enough yet, and Dream fully intent to break the younger until he fully listens to the green clad man with no hesitation. 

He wants Tommy to rely on him, wants Tommy to be depended on him, wants Tommy to realize that he was the only person the younger has left, wants Tommy to realize that no one in this land cared about him except for Dream himself. 

Of course, the green man will shower the younger with praise and affection, platonically of course, to further prove his point. To further prove that Dream is all Tommy has left. 

A twisted smile spread onto his face just thinking about it, clipping the bandage and looking at the sleeping boy, slowly running a hand through the dirty blonde hair as his smile widen. 

He can't wait to see the expression on everyone's face. 

He can't wait to see the expression on Tubbo's face. 

Tommy won't be waking up for a while, probably a couple hours, maybe even days, as he did drug the boy and said boy was already exhausted to begin with, but Dream was fine with that, it meant that he could go and plan his schemes. 

A knock sounded at the door, heavy and powerful that snapped the masked man from his twisted thoughts, raising a brow as he unsheath his axe, slowly descending the stairs and moving to the door. 

It obviously couldn't be mobs, as the entire house was surrounded with torches so it could only mean that someone was outside the door. But who could it be? The masked man made sure that the house was in a faraway and isolated place. 

Pulling the mask to cover his face, the green man went to the door and gripped his axe tightly as he swung open the door, fully intending to swing whoever it was outside he door when he stopped, looking at who it was. 

It was Technoblade, standing right outside his house. 

Said hybrid looked a little different. His tusks were more longer, thicker and sharper. The way it protrude until the entire upper lip when it usually the tusk would protrude until only half of his upper lip. 

And his eyes, the dull blood red eyes that was usually half lidded and uninterested in almost everything was blown wide and glowing, his eyes were literally glowing. If the torch weren't placed down, Dream could have sworn that the glow from the pink haired hybrid eyes were enough light source to scare the mobs away. 

And he's just standing there, staring down at the masked man ominously, never blinking once and he was being terrifyingly silent as he continue to stare at the masked man with his glowing eyes that just held pure anger and destruction in it, which the green clad man pretend he didn't see. 

"Hey Techno" The green man greeted after a while of the two of them staring at each other, the atmosphere tense "do you need something? And how did you find this house?"

The hog hybrid continue staring down at the masked man, which was quickly getting uncomfortable under the unnerving and unblinking gaze of the hybrid, not gonna lie. 

And finally, after what felt like hours, Techno finally spoke "Tommy" The pink haired man growled out the name of his brother, his voice more lower than it already was as the trees around them began to rumble, leaves fluttering down into the ground as Dream stared at the man with wide eyes. 

Dream has never seen the other like this before, it was pretty terrifying. 

"Tommy? Oh yeah, I found him. I forgot to tell you that but it's all good now" 

Well, that wasn't the right answer as it seem to only make the hog hybrid more angry, blood red eyes narrowing down at the green man. 

"Give me Tommy, now" Technoblade growled out, his grip around his sword tighten as Dream stared up at him for a while, before gripping his own axe tighter too. 

The masked man looked at the seething hybrid in front of him before a smirk slowly spread on the green clad man face. 

"Is big bro Techno going to protect little baby Tommy?" Dream said in a mocking tone, finally realising that the hybrid knew what the masked man plan was. 

And that was the last straw for Technoblade

In a quick motion, the hybrid grabbed the masked man by the hoodie and flung him to a nearby tree, before turning around and began walking to the masked man, who groaned as he slid down but quickly regain himself, using his axe as leverage to stand up, staring at the hybrid, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Why are you doing this?" The half hog asked, walking and stopping when he was a few feet away from the masked man, staring at the man with such hatred "Tommy's only a child, he doesn't deserve this treatment" 

"Why?" Dream asked and scoffed "I'll tell you why. Because he is a child that keeps getting in my way, ruining my plans and talking people to siding with him" The smirk on his face grew "and since when did you care about Tommy? Last I remember Wilbur blew up the whole place down and you summoned two withers to further destroy the place with the intention to kill everyone who sided with the government" 

The hybrid was silent so Dream took that as an advantage to continue talking. 

"You! And Wilbur! Had destroyed literally the country that Tommy would sacrifice the world for! He even sacrificed his precious discs for that stupid country! And the both of you, his _brothers_ , blew it all up and watch as it disappeared into nothing but ashes" 

Technoblade was silent, listening to the other words, gripping his sword tighter as he remain a stoic face. 

"And last I remember, you had asked Tommy to die like a hero and comparing him to Theseus" The masked man took a step forward as his smirk widen, lowering his voice "so don't come telling me you care about him now" 

Another step forward towards the frozen hybrid, and the smirk on his face only seem to grow wider "what I do to him now is none of your business, Technoblade. That boy is so close to being completely under my control, so close to being mine. So you can either help me, or you can leave, like you've always done" 

"Oh yeah, and speaking of help. I believed you owed me a favour, don't you Technoblade?" And the smirk on Dreams face stayed as he watch glow from Techno eyes dim down.

The hog hybrid didn't reply, his head was a mess from all the words the other had told him. He did spawned the withers, he did help Wilbur in destroying the already ruined country and he did leave Tommy in his time of need. 

But he needed the blonde to understand, that government corrupts, power corrupts. He needed the younger to understand that handing power over to someone can and will corrupt the person eventually, even if the person had the most purest of hearts. 

He thought that by destroying the place, he could teach the younger a lesson, that making someone president was just giving power to someone who will be the future tyrant, it's just going to be a never ending cycle of new tyrants, over and over again. It's just revolution over revolution. 

Over and over again. 

He had try telling the younger but the other wouldn't listen, too stubborn to listen, and so he decided to demonstrate it out, but that didn't turn out as great as he thought it would be. 

_But you're trying to save him now! And if you're trying to save him that means you care about Tommy! Technotry! Technocare! Technosupport!_

He blinked at the voices in his head, a little surprised that it would try and comfort Techno, as mostly it would either bully the hog hybrid or demand blood. 

The pink haired hybrid smiled a little. It was time to be the big brother that he was meant to be. 

"Thank you, Chat" Techno mumbled out, which made Chat cheer and encourage him further,making him smile more before his heart warming moment was interrupted. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

Oh yeah, Dream was still here. 

That green bastard. 

Glaring at the green man, the hybrid raised his sword at him, looking at the other through his bangs as he growled out, his anger once again returning to him. 

"Listen Dream. I may not be the best brother to Tommy in the past, but that doesn't stop me from trying. So you either hand me my little brother, or this is going to end very badly for you" The hybrid growled out, the glow in his eyes returning. 

Chat was cheering in his head, and Techno was grateful for the voices in his head. 

Dream seem shocked, before snickering and raising his axe, the two of them staring at each other, weapons raised at one another, before the masked man made the first move, running towards the hybrid and raising his axe, swinging it down and clashing it with the others sword. 

They both glared at each other, before moving back a few steps, and going back in again. 

Dream swung his axe, and Techno expertly dodged, wishing he had tied his hair into a bun instead of braiding it, as he ducked down and swung his leg, tripping the masked man onto the ground. 

Quickly, the hybrid stood back up to plunge his sword down onto the other chest, but instead managing to stab his sword onto the ground as the masked man had unfortunately rolled away. 

Pulling his sword out and quickly turning, his sword met with the green man axe, little sparks flying around when both their weapons meet. 

They pulled back again, before both of them went for it this time, their weapon clashing with each other at lightning speed, their hands a blur, defending and attacking at the same time, the both of them concentrated. 

Dream suddenly materialised an ender pearl in his free hand and threw it behind Techno, who quickly turned around to see that the man had disappeared into the forest. Grunting, the hybrid chased after the green man. 

_Technochase! Technohunt! Techno hunt green blob man!_

The hybrid scoffed softly at Chat comments, looking at each tree carefully to see where the other had gone.

The trees were thick and had so many leaves around them, it was pretty hard for Techno to see what was in front of him, but he continued on, straining his ears to try and listen for the green man movements. 

He could smell out the other too, since he was around Dream for quite some time, he could recognize the man smell. 

His ear twitch as he heard a sound and he snapped his head quickly, seeing the green man in the air, swinging his weapon down. 

The hybrid barely has the time to react as he tried dodging it, managing to but the fabric on his arm got sliced off, but he could care about that later, now glaring at the masked man. 

"Give up, Blade. You can't defeat me" Dream said confidently. The hybrid can't see his face but he knew that the other had a smug smirk on his face that was just begging to be slapped. 

"And maybe if I'm generous enough, I'll make you watch as I break little Tommy apart" 

_I want to shut this guy up so badly, oh my god. How is he even more annoying than Tommy?_

The hybrid said nothing, only narrowing his blood red eyes at the other, before running to the other and attacking, swinging his sword fast enough and managing to slice the other arm, which looks pretty deep. 

The masked man took a few steps back, his arm throbbing in pain from the sword and Technoblade took the chance. 

"I have a sword, Dream" The hybrid said lowly, clutching the sword tighter as he walked towards the green clad man, slowly breaking it into a run "and I'll push it down your throat!" He swung his sword down with more force as the two weapons meet again, this time Dream moving backwards as Techno kept on hacking away. 

Once again, the green man materialised an ender pearl and threw it behind the hybrid, which didn't have enough time to turn and his upper arm was sliced, thankful he wore armour, but the cut was pretty deep, blood seeping through. 

He grunted, thankful that it wasn't his sword hand as he continue dueling with the other. Both of them had a deep cut that needed to be treated, but neither of them really cared at the moment. 

It's time to end this once and for all. 

Twirling his sword and holding it like a dagger, the hybrid aim low and went for the masked man leg, managing to land another deep cut on the other thigh. The armour was useless at this point, and Dream wasn't even wearing armour. 

He watched as the green man winced in pain, kneeling down and Techno helped by kicking the masked man on his chest, and placing his foot there, not letting the man up. 

"You don't mess with my family again, Dream. You hear me?" Techno growled out, exhaustion laced in his voice as he glared at the masked man. 

"What if I do?" The other voice was just as tired, their harsh breaths could be heard in the silence. 

The question made Techno smirk as he brought his sword up, ready to plunge it down the others neck. 

"You won't get another chance" 

Dream eyes widen beneath his mask "what?" 

"Blood for the blood God" Was all Technoblade said, before plunging the sword onto Dream throat, and the masked man made a gurgling noise, before falling limp completely. 

It's finally over. 

No one can be manipulated or gaslight by the green man again. More importantly, Tommy wouldn't be manipulated and gaslight by him again. 

And that's all Techno needed to hear. 

_Technowin! Technowin! Technowin!_

The hybrid panted, falling onto his knees as the wound now only seemed to have it's effects. He tiredly rolled his head to the direction of the house. 

He still had one last thing to do. 

\---

Tommy groaned as he finally woke up, realising that he was lying on something incredibly soft and fluffy, and he slowly cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times. 

What happened when he was out? 

The last thing he remembered before passing out was being in Dreams arm as the other comforted him, an arrow was plunge into his thigh. But the numbness of it told the blonde that it was taken care of. 

He looked around, and realized his head was actually laying on someone's chest, and that the person had their arm wrapped around him, with a blanket wrapped comfortably around them both. 

He looked up and saw that it was... 

"Technoblade?" The younger mumbled, sleep still evident in his voice. The older only hummed, pulling the boy closer to him and pulling the blankets around them more. 

"Go back to sleep, Toms. You need it" 

And Tommy listened, snuggling into his older brother as he drifted off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Technoblade claimed that Sleepy Bois aren't canon but I decided to shut off my knowledge of English so I don't understand him. 
> 
> ALSO HOMELESS DREAM LOL I CAN'T BELIEVE TECHNO BULLIED DREAM TO BUILD A HOUSE THEN PROCEEDED TO DO A DOCUMENTARY ON IT I CAN'T LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Author's Note:**

> Your pain, hand em over
> 
> Also I'm so glad Tommy snap out of it but a part of me was kinda sad and disappointed he did because I'm an evil fucker and I want more angst :)


End file.
